Ea (I/O)
Summary Wadatsumi Megumi, or as she prefers to be called, Ea, was one of the "Three Founding Gods of Babylon", and is also a member of the said Net RPG's current administrative body, "E-Doc". During her life, she was a member of Ananaki after and was part of the pantheon that ran Babylon during its golden years. She was one of the best hackers in the whole group, and although she could be somewhat cold at times, she was still human. However, Babylon's eventual collapse caused the group to disband, with many of them leaving the RPG for good, and her meeting a tragic death at the hands of Enlil. Her body died, but her shadow lived on in cyberspace as a remnant of what she once was. She could be somewhat distant in life, but was now left cold, bitter, and calculating. She discarded the name she had used in life, now adopting her handle as her true name. She no longer cared for even her former close friends such as Ishtar, and lost basically any humanity she once had. She now worked to bring in a "New Age" for imaginary children, along side many other of the Imaginary Children such as those in Code. Their plan eventually comes to fruition with the fusion of Marduk and Ashur, where she is absorbed by them and manages to fuse Cyberspace and Real Space. It would not last and she was eventually defeated. Ultimately, throughout all of this, her true and highest self was outside of the hierarchy experiencing all the events as mere possibilities. Her true self exists in the meta world, beyond all forms of time and space. It would seem she successfully brought forth the "New Age" she desired. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B '''| '''1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Wadatsumi Megumi, Ea Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 18 years old at the time of her death Classification: Human, IC, Shadow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fungus Manipulation, Insect Manipulation (Hacking techniques often take such a form in the digital world), Psuedo-Time Stop via Server Acquisition, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Data Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, BFR (She can reorient cyberspace to displace opponents. In addition, she should also be able to displace her targets across time via the Ashur program), Resurrection, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; However, it cannot restore her to her living body), Invulnerability (As an information ghost, she is nigh-impossible to affect by non information-based attacks), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Non-Corporeal (Exists in the form of information), Immortality (Types 1, 7, 3, and 8; as long as her information and Enigma exists, she will be restored), Causality Manipulation | All previous abilities on a higher scale, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 8 and 10; reliant on information. Even if she is erased, she can simply restore herself and reconstruct herself), Transformation (Able to freely reconstruct herself at whim) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level ''' (As a Shadow Null, she exists as nothing but information, she is only bound by quantum theory. She is completely unbound from all classical physics). Likely '''far higher with reality warping and mental attacks (Briefly threatened an incarnated HE with her mental attacks, and somewhat effected him with her reality warping when he was casual. Has a significant control of Babylon), can bypass durability in various ways | Hyperverse level (Exists in a hierarchy of infinite lower layers, and an uncountable number of higher layers. Each layer is equivalent to at least 12 dimensions. There is always another version of them sitting in the layer above, controlling them.). Likely far higher with reality warping and mental attacks. Varies via navigating the Hierarchy. (Ea should be able to move up and down the hierarchy, moving into higher and lower forms of herself to increase and decrease in power. This process can be repeated an almost endless number of times) | High Hyperverse level (Exists in a hierarchy of infinite higher and lower layers, functioning the same as Mutsuki's hierarchy.). Likely far higher with reality warping and mental attacks. Varies via navigating the Hierarchy. | Outerverse level (In meta-form she is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerversal Durability: Hyperverse level. Her nature as an entity comprised completely of information makes her extremely hard to effect | Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hyperversal | Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * IC (Imaginary Children): A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC the virtual world more real than reality, and reality itself are no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC have very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with information - in fact, they perceive the world as a set of information, making it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level. * Biocomputer: Due to having a special chip built directly into her brain, Ea is like a living computer and needs no additional devices for digital data processing and networking. However, this makes her vulnerable to viruses and hacking. That being said, her implants do not make much of difference when she takes on her existence as information, as she is already capable of influencing the net on her own. * Information Blasts: Ea can create powerful blasts of pure information to attack her opponents; because of their composition, any traditional form of defense is useless. * Barriers: Ea can create information-based barriers that can protect her against similar attacks, easily withstanding various forms of attack at once. It is almost impossible to bypass without far superior information manipulation. * Admin Access and Rule Establishment: The ability to set up and establish rules for a given area, domain, or microcosm, they have gained admin privileges in. The rules can be anything as basic as limiting the access to an area, or disabling people's abilities. More complex rules can be used to set up the rules of the MMO world of Babylon, and creating short cuts to use usually complex abilities at an easier rate. The more complex ones usually require preparation and set up ahead of time. There are varying levels of admin privileges for a given area, and it is rare for an attacker to gain the complete control over an area. It is more common for them to use their hacking to be able to ignore the established laws, such as accessing restricted areas, or be able to establish temporary and basic rules. The rules carry over between multiple planes of existence. **'Server Acquisition:' One of the abilities that can be used on short notice. It takes the form of a pseudo time stop, where for a given time frame only the users allies can act and perceive. This ability can be used to bypass higher laws for short periods of time. **'Babylon Admin:' As one of the head members of Babylon, one of the largest MMOs and digitals powers on the net, Ea has access to the Authority few others can obtain. She has the ability to influence things like Enigma system or the Ashur program. They can establish normally serious laws on the fly, but only in the domain of Babylon. However, the admins of Babylon have shown to be able to use their specific programs like reorienting cyberspace even outside of Babylon. * Shadow: After her death in the real world, Ea became a shadow supported by the system Enigma. This has rendered her almost invulnerable, as only information-based attacks can hurt her, but she is forced to submit to those who gave her her "second life", otherwise she will be erased. * Impact on Mind and Soul: Many Shadows and Imaginary Children are capable of mental attacks, but Ea's are unique. They work on a level that leaves them unseen by almost all others, powerful metaphysical attacks that are invisible and imperceptible. Those who are affected often don't realize they're being attacked or affected at all, making them virtually impossible to defend against, and they bypass normal defensive abilities, even nigh-perfect defenses like those mentioned above, and damaging Ea's target regardless of their resistances to metaphysical attacks. An especially powerful defense is needed to properly defend against them. * Meta-Existence: Ea's true form has transcended the infinite hierarchy completely, and is beyond any concept of time or space. Beyond existence and non-existence, she experiences everything as mere possibility and can choose these things at a whim. Not only is she "beyond" everything, but she is "between" it as well, existing as spaceless, timeless information, in the metaworld, ruled only by thought. Keys: Shadow Null | In Mutsuki's Hierarchy | In Marduk's Hierarchy | Meta Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:I/O Category:Neutral Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Teenagers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Humans Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 1